


[Podfic] Weekend at Bendy's II | written by valiant

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Genderplay, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Prompt: Dean gets off on watching Sam with a FC, but treats Sam as a girl rather than a guy.





	[Podfic] Weekend at Bendy's II | written by valiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weekend at Bendy's II](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348837) by valiant. 



> Thanks so much to valiant for letting me record this. I hope you enjoy, squal!

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0axuic5grw6wv4a/Weekend_at_Bendy%27s_2.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fyfg789k1zhz7a6/Weekend_at_Bendy%27s_2.m4b)
  * **Size:** 57MB/28MB | **Duration:** 1:01:17 

  
---|---


End file.
